LittleFighters (gra)
__NOEDITSECTION__'LittleFighters' — To gra dostępna dla każdego (do kupienia w każdym sklepie i biedronce!). Polega ona na operowaniu kartami akcji oraz umiejętnościami i postaciami symbolizowanymi przez kolorowe figurki z podpisami. Cel gry zależy od trybu w jakim się gra. Gra posiada kilka opcji grania: Zwykła gra, Tryb Zaawansowany, Tryb Drużynowy, Zaraza, Wymieszana rozgrywka. Zwykła gra Zwykła gra polega na pokonaniu pozostałych graczy (każdy gracz ma oprócz paska życia postaci swój pasek życia) i tym samym zdobycia Skarbu (skarb jest zależny od każdej rozgrywki, na początku odbywa się losowanie). Zlikwidowany gracz może jedynie pomagać innym, ale sam nie ma już bohaterów śmierć bohaterów = koniec gry dla Ciebie. Tryb Zaawansowany Utrudnio tryb zwykły o dodatkowych przeciwników i pułapki. Jeśli gra będzie bardzo długo trwać, zostanie postawiona figurka Niezniszalnego. Tryb Drużynowy Tryb zwykły urozmaicony o drużyny (w drużynach może być maksymalnie 5 osób). Zaraza Zwykła rozgrywka rozszerzona przez jedną z kilku zaraz. Dostępne zarazy Każda zaraza ma swoje cechy: *HIV wyróżnia się tym, że z każdą turą ubywa 10% obecnego zdrowia *Ebola blokuje niektóre moce *AH1N1 sprawia że nie możemy zdobywać nowych itemów *K4R0L na start zeruje pasek inteligencji *Cebulizm zamienia wszystkie figurki gracza w tzw. Cebulaków, czyli niskie postacie o dużej sile ale niskiej inteligencji. *Syndrom Gitlera zeruje pasek many to: *HIV *Ebola *AH1N1 *K4R0L *Cebulizm *Syndrom Gitlera Celem gry jest odnalezienie zarażonego (również odbywa się losowanie), zabicie go a następnie wygranie gry przez zdobycie Skarbu. Uwaga! Tryb zarazy ma własne mapy, nie korzysta on z pozostałych. Wymieszana rozgrywka Wszystkie tryby zawarte w jednym. Zasady *Każdy gracz dostaje: kartę gracza (w której jest opis jego figurek, jego stan zdrowia oraz ilość wygranych starć), 3 figurki i ich karty postaci (w których zawarte są informacje takie jak level, pasek zdrowia, pasek many, pasek inteligencji i pasek siły) oraz tylko jeden z graczy otrzymuje kompas służący do lokalizacji skarbu. *Jeśli jakiś spór nie zostanie rozstrzygnięty w ciągu 2 minut rozgrywka zakończy się. *Rozgrywka jest podzielona na ery i tury. Era to czas w trakcie gry (najczęściej są 2: era pokoju i era wojny). W czasie pokoju należy nabijać level, zdobywać zapasy zabijając moby oraz handlując z innymi graczami. Era pokoju kończy się po wykonaniu 3-5 tur przez każdego gracza. Po jej zakończeniu nastaje wojna w trakcie której każdy z graczy musi wyeliminować innego. Tury to czas akcji danego gracza. W trakcie trwania tury gracza X, gracz Y nie może wykonać żadnego ruchu. Tura może zawierać najwięcej 3 komendy akcji. Przebieg rozgrywki Gra rozpoczyna się od wybrania trybu. Po tym następuje losowanie planszy i skarbu po czym gracze wybierają 3 figurki. Dostępne figurki to: #Karol #Ajexy #Zorrozo #Recmo #BooneDeath/Ifryt Nox #Kamatur #TheLightWolf/Remek #Eneaya #Ex q #Bartuzi #Żelusia #Rzymianin #Lobo #Cursed Psychopath/Ironia #Kirtsu #Velcos #Lilka #Wróbelica Tano/Rube #Antarcticaball/Antar #Retsuunochana/Rets/Retsu #An Tsukii/Mrówka #Pepe #Ocharin/Rin. #Disco #Ascen #Filadia #Natasza #Rednex PL/Red #Trenor/Daniel #Janinka #Kutō #Junkori/Komisarz Julia/Julia *Postacie Legendarne #Włodkarski #Nocul #Marzyc #Wioślarz Andrzej #Kutang Pan #Tiger Bonzo. Po ich wybraniu kto pierwszy ten lepszy! następuje rozdanie 10 kart akcji Karty akcji rozdawane są co turę ale w ilości 3 i rozpoczyna się pierwsza tura. Jeślli każdy gracz miał już 3-5 tur zaczyna się wojna i deathmatch. Od tego momentu do odnalezienia skarbu gracze muszą się eliminować. Uwaga! Do walki o skarb muszą stanąć najmniej 2 osoby! W innym wypadku gra zakończy się remisem. Sekrety W grze są różne sekretne karty. Te najczęściej spotykane to: *Karta Your Princess is in another castle! **Działanie – na Twojej części mapy budowane są 4 wieże. *Karta Fatality **Działanie – pozwala w trakcie ery wojny zabić losową postać bez toczenia walki *Karta Sekretny krowi poziom **Działanie – przenosi wszystkich graczy na planszę z krowami z których wypadają ciekawe itemy *Karta Toasty! **Działanie – zmienia wszystkie figurki u przeciwnika w przypalone figurki *Karta Oh, shake it baby! **Działanie – obniża HP u losowego gracza o 20%. Mniej ważne, ale jednak istniejące rzeczy Efekty W grze możemy spotkać różne efekty jak na przykład: #Ślepota – zmniejsza na krótki okres czasu siłę i inteligencję o 50% #Mdłości – co każdą turę twój poziom HP zostaje zmiejszony o 5% #Paraliż – omija Cię jedna tura #Sen – omijają Cię dwie tury Oprócz tego jest o wiele więcej efektów, ale tutaj były wymienione tylko 4. Karty akcji Zamiana postaci Zmienia Twoją postać na jedną turę w inną postać. Sekrety rozmieszczone na mapie Na każdej mapie jest rozmieszone losowo od 3 do 6 itemów. Nie są to określone itemy ale zazwyczaj nie są używalne w boju chociaż są wyjątki!. Przypisy Kategoria:Gry